


Into the fire (now we go)

by Assssstronomer



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Purple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assssstronomer/pseuds/Assssstronomer
Summary: Picks up on the grounds, after the moonflower monologue make-out.Just really extra, dramatic, and gratuitous first time sex for an overly eager Dani and enthused Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	Into the fire (now we go)

The moon flowers. They’ll grow only for Jamie. A glimpse of her as they bloom, and then they die satisfied. They die happy.

* * *

Jamie breaks the kiss. "Let’s head back to the house before we get soaked".

"Are you.. are you gonna come upstairs?" Dani asks. Her face full of hope. Jamie nods yes, never breaking eye contact.

It takes forever, likely because they keep stopping every few yards to steal a kiss. Dani always pulls Jamie so close. And the heat and the friction are a stark contrast to the cold drizzle falling down around them.

Jamie's jacket is off before the door is closed. Dani fumbles with the lock pushing her inside the dark room. Sloppy kisses, Dani licking at Jamie's teeth.

Her cool hand slides under Jamie's shirt, across the warm skin on her back. Kneading just for a moment before sliding up under her rib cage. No bra, she grins and sighs into the kiss, Jamie laughs lightly. 

Dani presses on, heading straight for her breasts. Cupping, then palming at her nipples. Jamie groans lightly... a bit flustered. When was the last time she was a bit flustered? Been awhile.

Jamie's hands are tangled in Dani’s soft blonde hair. She wants to explore, but is curious. What will the Au Pair get up to on her own? She lets Dani unbutton her jeans, zipper sliding down. Dani’s hands move from her breasts to her hips. Blimey this is going fast. Her hand slips through the soft curls at Jamie's center fingers stretching, curling... Jamie jolts, breaking the kiss looking at Dani, stilling her. Her eyes are dark and heavy lidded. Her cheeks flushed, lips swollen and pink. Jamie's stomach flips over, in the good way. 

"Have you done this before??" she asks quietly, eyebrows furrowing, grin smoothing into a smirk. She thought this might be Danis first time with a girl. The eagerness was familiar, all too familiar. Dani nods no slowly, so slowly... "I mean, I've never done this.. with.. a... with you" She grins, crinkles at her eyes. Her smile is sexy despite the shyness.

"So no?" Jamie tilts her head calling Dani on her bluff and begins backing her against the bed. When Dani's knees hit it, Jamie pulls her jacket off then pushes her back, crawling on top. Jamie is happy to have the upper hand again only then Dani stares up at her. Those blue eyes and that pouty mouth. 

"Will you.. will you show me? Tell me what you like?". Jamie nods into another kiss, back to being at her mercy.

Pulling at her sweater now, up and over her head. Bit of a shame really because Dani looks good in this sweater. Fingers on her chin, she tilts... exposing her neck. This stills the blonde. A quiet "Oh", as Jamie kisses under her ear, down her neck and across her throat. She's tense, fingers gently rubbing at Jamie's sides. Jamie can tell she likes this... a lot. 

Down and across her collar bones, the brunette's lips rounding across her shoulders. She has really great shoulders. Sliding the straps of the lacy bra down, and unclasping from the back. Dani also rids Jamie of her t-shirt and they're now chest to chest, mouth on hers, tongue licking inside, starting a rhythm. Dani’s hips start pushing against Jamie’s. The slight friction easing but also increasing the ache. She stands and pulls her jeans off. Dani notes no underwear either...

Jamie then slowly, maybe too slowly because Dani is huffing and puffing pulls her jeans down and off. Matching panties still in place. Though not for long. Dani pulls back the covers and slides in. Arms reaching for Jamie. Jamie settles between her. She is soft, rose petal soft. Skin pale in the moonlit room. She wraps her legs around Jamie's waist, planting messy kisses across her cheeks and nose. Always eager the little au pair. She's seeking that friction again, but Jamie wants just a little more time. 

She has impressed herself really. The too pretty American has been driving her crazy for weeks. She has her now, trying to slow things down. It's rushed, hushed and she wants to take her time. But Dani is wiggling beneath her. Nails gently digging into her hips and back. She kisses her chin, nose and cheeks... between her breasts against her chest bone then her mouth surrounds one peak, tongue lapping then the other. Dani is now scratching at her shoulders, the softest cry of approval. 

Where her mouth isn't, her hands are. Kissing across her ribs, tongue dipping into her belly button. While her fingers draw long lines up her legs. Slow open mouthed kisses across her tummy. Dani is sighing, squeaking, Jamie just smiles against her skin.

She's always so tightly wound, but still quick to smile, quick to have a laugh. In turmoil, she remains sweet, remains kind. But she's tough too, tougher than even she knows. She deserves good things. This could be a good thing for her. Jamie could be good for her. Jamie nudges her legs open, hears a quiet "ugh" and Dani starts pulling her own panties off. Jamie helping and throwing them somewhere behind her. Jamie kisses the inside of Danis knees.. up her thighs. Danis eyes are shut tightly, eyebrows knit together in concentration, she swallows hard. Jamie wraps her hands across her thighs. Dips her head, kissing her there. Dani’s hips buck up, her arms falling across her face. Jamie waits until she settles then slowly moves her tongue up and around, down and then over. Jamie hums... Dani twitches. This is fun. Jamie explores a bit, finding what makes her tense, listening to her breathing. Then settles into a soft rhythm. 

Dani reaches for her hand entwining her fingers with hers, squeezing tightly. When Jamie opens her eyes, Dani’s are waiting. There's that flutter again. She can see her chest starting to heave. Pulls her hand away... Pushes inside her, starting with just one finger, then two.. Danis hands fly into her curls. Pulling gently, but it makes Jamie growl. She pushes in deeper, pulls back... fingers curling just slightly. She keeps her rhythm. Dani matches it with her hips until she feels Dani tense, so tight around her. Throbbing against her fingers, her tongue. She's got a good grip in her hair now, keeping her head right where she needs it. She's trying to be quiet as the orgasm rolls over her, but fails and cries against the pillow until finally.. she relaxes, letting out shaky but deep breaths. Jamie crawls up to lay next to her and Dani immediately pulls her in for a kiss. It's a sweet kiss, but full of approval. There's another word Jamie wants to use but it's too soon for that. 

Dani recovers quickly, and she's pushing at Jamie to lay on her back. She is everywhere, on her neck, then kissing her lips. Her hips grinding against Jamie. Then her shoulders. Kissing across her breasts. She's mimicking Jamie's foreplay but it's hectic and erratic, her hands wandering everywhere and it's got Jamie in flames. Jamie is trying to still her hips, to focus. But then Dani is brushing hair from her face, cupping her cheeks. It's tender, a tenderness Jamie isn't used to. She feels full, she feels heavy and then Dani whispers her name.. Just her name. "Jamie". And there's that word Jamie wants to use. But it's still too soon.

Dani kisses lower and lower. Moving slower and slower. Jamie knows it's shyness, but then Dani’s lips are against her and the shyness is gone. Dani trusts Jamie. And it all feels.. hot and achy. She can feel Dani testing and tasting. Humming against her, lapping at her with her fingers digging into her thighs, her other hand clutching at her chest.

Maybe if they hadn't been flirting since that first night. Teasing and tempting each other, but also.. understanding and supporting. Maybe if Dani didn't look so good in purple. Maybe if she didn't smell like a fucking flower all the god damn time. Maybe if she hadn't caught Dani staring at her over a dozen times. Maybe because Dani knows the difference between love and possession. Maybe then she would have laid here and let the blonde have her way with her. But those things happened and they were true and Jamie was frustrated and ready.

She pulls at Danis arms up from between her legs. Kisses her so Dani doesn't wonder if she's done something wrong. She hasn't. This has been happening for months. She's been doing everything right, for months. Rolling them over she sets Dani up, back against the headboard. And Jamie situates herself in her lap.

Danis face is blank, jaw slack mouth agape and eyes a little wide. Her arms full of a naked Jamie, hair a mess, smiling down at her. Dani was already very aware that Jamie is beautiful. Gorgeous gorgeous face, her voice is so so sexy. And Dani knew she had a nice body. Had caught tiny glimpses, felt it against her. But she wasn't expecting this. She's slim, but toned, curves in all the right places. Skin smooth and pale. Dani is staring again, gravity losing it's pull on her. She's brought back to the planet by Jamie guiding her hand between her legs. 

"Keep your elbow straight, use your wrist. yeah?" She instructs and Dani nods and pushes forward. The angle is awkward but only for a moment as Jamie slides down and around her fingers. Jamie pushes up, bucking against her hand, then grinding down again.

Dani watches as Jamie’s eyes roll slowly back into her head. A quiet curse on her lips. There’s a flush building on her chest, and she's moving up and down. Back and forth. Dani knows she’s surprised. Wasn’t expecting much from her, and her heart swells with.... pride? No something else. Dani keeps her elbow strong, but experiments with the pacing of her wrist. She curls her fingers and Jamie gives a soft cry. She's moving her hips faster and faster. Dani tries to keep pace. 

Jamie's hand moves to the headboard, gripping hard as she pulls herself even closer to Dani. Her head drops to Dani’s shoulder as Dani rakes her nails down her back. Holding her there. Jamie leans back... her hand moving to Dani’s pushing it a little further in, keeping it.. right. there. Dani.. quietly whispers "oh my god. Jamie, voice cracking" And the tension snaps, Jamie spills over and over riding out the waves. Until she's lax in Dani’s arms. Dani is beaming at her. 

Ah yes the culprit, she looks too satisfied with herself. Jamie wants to crack a joke. Ease the emotional weight, but doesn't. Does Dani feel it? She's never felt this close to another person. Not ever. After a moment Dani's voice breaks the silence, "can we do that again?" hope across her face. Jamie laughs, kissing her and pulling her down under the covers.

  
  



End file.
